Dawkins
George Dawkins (born January 18, 1983), better known as simply Dawkins, is an English professional wrestler and butler, currently signed to the Professional Grappling Association as one half of the tag team The Cavendish Estate with his real-life employer and best friend Jack Cavendish. Career Early Life Dawkins was raised by his mother in the East End of London, his father having disappeared before he was born. Dawkins and his mother lived in a particularly poor area of the city and struggled to make ends meet. When he was 12 years old, Dawkins tragically lost his mother to pneumonia. With the death of his mother, the young Dawkins was essentially an orphan and practically homeless. An angry young man, he would often get involved in fighting, underage drinking, and petty theft. Dawkins and his 'associates' would also sneak into the local town hall to watch the monthly wrestling events held there, which Dawkins has mentioned in interviews gave him his only real pleasure in life. Dawkins' life would change in his mid-teens when he met Jack Cavendish. Cavendish’s father, Lord Victor "Snapdragon" Cavendish, found Dawkins begging in the streets of London, and in a rare act of charity, brought him back to work on the estate. Jack Cavendish and Dawkins would eventually strike up a strong friendship, which would lead to Jack taking Dawkins on as his personal butler and valet, enrolling him in the Royal Institute of Professional English Butlers, where he had limited success. In return, Dawkins introduced Cavendish to his favourite thing in the world: pro wrestling. The estate enlisted the best trainers in the United Kingdom to hone the duo's professional wrestling skills, including Harry "The Coleminer" Cole, one of Dawkins' childhood heroes. Dawkins would develop a power-based wrestling style, and made his official debut in 2005. Independent circuit Dawkins made his pro wrestling debut in October 2005 and started working for a number of British independent promotions, most notably United Kingdom Championship Wrestling. Dawkins wrestled in singles matches for a few months before forming a semi-regular tag team with Jack Cavendish, who had been working for UKCW for several months. Dawkins and Jack feuded with the nASBo over the UKCW tag team championships. Cavendish and Dawkins eventually won the titles in March 2006 and again in July of that year, but in the process a lot of the fans turned on them to side with their ‘working class’ opponents (despite Dawkins himself being very working class). Cavendish and Dawkins lost the titles 2 months later, and Jack began to focus on his singles career, with Dawkins acting as a manager and wrestling sporadically. In March 2007, Dawkins resumed his singles career in UKCW and began to slowly pick up more and more victories over the next few months. Dawkins would also continue to compete in other independent companies across the United Kingdom and into Europe. In 2007, Cavendish (managed by Dawkins) had started to wrestle for Morgan Promotions, a company that promoted a more traditional British rounds-based style. Jack found some success here, but Dawkins did not take to the more technical style and the only real in-ring action he saw was in comedy matches against the likes of "Flippin' Mental" Charlie Barlow. Dawkins was put in facepaint, tassled boots and red trunks and known as Furious George, a gimmick he "bloody hated". http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citing_sources citation needed In January 2008, Dawkins had the biggest match of his career to that point when he faced his trainer and a man who a young Dawkins had cheered on many times, Harry "The Coleminer" Cole. The match was one of Cole's last matches before full-time retirement and took place in Bethnal Green, not too far from where Dawkins grew up. Dawkins put on a good performance but ultimately fell to the Coleminer's Strike. The small crowd gave both men a standing ovation after the bout. After Cavendish won the Europe-wide Lord of the Ring tournament in April 2008, he announced his intention to reform his tag team with Dawkins and focussed exclusively on developing their skills as a tandem, and the duo would eventually win three different sets of independent tag team title belts. In early 2009, Cavendish and Dawkins caught the eye of then-PGA commissioner B. Armstrong Ruby and were offered a tryout for the PGA as part of the World Talent Initiative™. Pro Graps Association (2009-) Dawkins made his first appearance on the second episode of the post-unionization PGA, accompanying Jack Cavendish to the ring, and initially appearing as just Cavendish’s butler. Dawkins would wrestle his first match for the company on March 18 2009 at Crowning A Champion's Waist '09. Teaming together as The Cavendish Estate, Dawkins and Jack defeated The Puppets, Lucharesu.com and "Snake Mind" (Brian Genius and Snake Eyes) in an impromptu four-way match. Cavendish got the pin on Mario Nyet after The Puppeteer was incapacitated, starting a long rivalry between the Estate and The Puppets. The shared issues with The Puppets also led to Cavendish and Dawkins forming a loose alliance with Lucharesu.com that would eventually develop into a friendship. Dawkins was portrayed as silent muscle for almost three months of his PGA tenure, and it was during segments with Lucharesu that Dawkins would start to speak and get chance to get over his own character. Dawkins was always shown as friendlier to GANJU and Internetico than the more reserved Jack, and as more willing to follow their often outrageous schemes and theories during the “Puppet Wars”. At Throwing Hands '09, Cavendish and Dawkins were the first team to enter the Tag Team Gauntlet to crown new United States Tag Team Champions. The Cavendish Estate put on a good showing and defeated two teams in a row before being eliminated by the debuting New Deal. On the 6/3/09 episode of PGA Primetime Wednesday!, The Estate fought The New Deal, with the winners getting a U.S. Tag Team title shot against The Puppets on the same night. The Cavendish Estate won the match and the title shot, only to be jumped from behind by The New Deal, giving The Puppets the easy victory. The next week, the Crandal brothers brutally attacked Jack and Dawkins once again after a match. Cavendish and Dawkins vowed revenge on the New Deal and their manager J. P. Widmore, but the feud was cut short when Widmore and the Crandals were suddenly removed from television. On 6/24/09, the Estate defeated the New Deal and Black Juice to become the number one contenders to the U.S. Tag Team titles, with their shot coming at PGA: Remain Alive. Dawkins entered the Mall For It All match at The Grandest Stage of The Mall at #16, and united with Cavendish (who entered at #19) to double-team and floor everyone else and looked to have the match won, only for The Puppeteer to appear and send an army of countless Puppets flooding into the ring to viciously assault and eliminate the Estate. The next night, Dawkins teamed with Internetico against Cavendish and GANJU in a Battling Bowl match. The Puppeteer would this time target Lucharesu, so The Cavendish Estate and Lucharesu.com then joined forces to officially ‘declare war’ on the Puppets. On the 7/29/09 episode of Primetime Wednesday!, The Puppeteer again sent the Bunraku swarm after the Estate, but with help from Dawkins and his ‘emergency’ cricket bat, the Estate managed to fight off the entire army. This was seen as a ‘star-making’ moment for the Estate and Dawkins in particular. The Puppeteer’s response to the Estate withstanding the attack was to convince PGA management to add Lucharesu to the title match at Remain Alive, in an attempt to create dissension between the two teams. The next before the PPV, Dawkins teamed with Lucharesu.com to take on Mario Nyet, Bunraku and ‘Fake Eyes’, and was noticeably distant with his partners. At Remain Alive, The Puppeteer announced the match would actually include four teams, introducing another Puppets team of a second Bunraku and Fake Eyes. After Lucharesu sacrificed themselves to take out The Puppeteer, The Estate looked to have the match and the championship won, until Fake Eyes destroyed Cavendish with a devastating lariat and pinned him. Fake Eyes was then revealed to be Snake Eyes himself in disguise. The lariat gave Cavendish a stinger, and caused him to miss the next several weeks of action. Dawkins spent the few weeks without Cavendish trying to get revenge on Snake Eyes. In his search for Snake Eyes, Dawkins took his frustrations out on Griffin Dorff by headbutting him in the face for literally no reason. Dawkins then fought Dorff on an episode of Bear Ordered Wrestling, and destroyed him. On 8/26/09, Dawkins attacked Snake backstage and got a measure of revenge, but then was assaulted from behind by the debuting Nightdiver. When Cavendish returned to competition, the Estate kept the rivalry with Snake Eyes and Nightdiver going on, as well as resuming their quest for the U.S. Tag Team titles. In October, Jack’s 17-year-old sister Penelope Cavendish debuted in the PGA. Jack and Dawkins were both opposed to this, believing Penny to be too young and too inexperienced, but on 11/11/09 Penelope teamed with Jack and Dawkins to face The Puppets in a six-person brawl. The fight soon broke out of control, and saw the return of Dawkins’ cricket bat, when he used the weapon to annihilate Mario Nyet in defence of Penny. On the special Slam-O-Ween episode of Primetime Wednesday!, Jack Cavendish and Dawkins dressed up as the"The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase and Virgil. This was allegedly some sort of backstage rib on Snake Eyes.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citing_sources citation needed Dawkins has seemingly developed a crush on backstage interviewer Marisol and is very protective of her. On the 11/11/09 episode of Primetime Wednesday!, Dawkins burst into The Bastards Club’s locker room and saved her from an assault at the hands of Snake Eyes, Nightdiver and Natasha. It is so far unknown if Dawkins’ feelings are reciprocated, but Marisol certainly acted warmly towards him after this and appeared extremely concerned after Dawkins and Cavendish were attacked by The Mime. At PGA Final Four, the Cavendish Estate took part in the U.S. Tag Team Championship Gauntlet Match II. Before the match, Cavendish and Dawkins cut a promo where they announced their ‘need’ to win the U.S. Tag Team Championship and expressed their resentment that they had yet to receive a normal two-on-two title shot. The Estate entered at #4 in the Gauntlet, and put on an impressive performance, eliminating three teams in a row before losing to the tag team champions, The Mountain and the Sky. After Jack was pinned, the Estate snapped and viciously attacked the champions, even using a steel chair. Jack and Dawkins have yet to officially explain their actions, and there has been online debate on whether or not the attack was a full heel turn. After the attack on The Mountain and The Sky, the Estate would hint at feeling remorse for their actions but never offer a true explanation or even an apology. After Cavendish and Dawkins defeated Black Dude the week after Final Four, they would not actually wrestle for the next month or so, ostensibly to get over their dissatisfaction that other teams were receiving U.S. Tag Team title shots ahead of them. Around this time, the Estate began to have several on-screen disagreements with Penny Cavendish relating to their recent attitude. At the same time, the Guns For Hire approached the Estate with an offer to ‘help them get what they wanted’. Cavendish turned the Guns down straight away, but Dawkins accepted their business card and appeared to consider their proposition. Dawkins would later be seen speaking to the Guns on a couple of other occassions. At the end of 2009, readers of the Wrestling Contemplator named The Cavendish Estate the 2009 PGA Tag Team of the Year. This led to Cavendish and Dawkins thanking their “true supporters” for the award, and challenging The Mountain and The Sky to a tag team championship match at the upcoming PPV event Crossfire. 2010 On the January 7 2010 episode of Primetime Wednesday!, the Cavendish Estate made the challenge to Ajay Rupa and Mammoth Kang JumBo in person. The Mountain and the Sky replied that they would be happy to give the Estate a title shot, but at Crossfire they would both be entered in the Ladder War match instead. This enraged the Estate and almost led to another altercation between the two teams, but Cavendish was able to calm Dawkins down, with the promise to settle the score with Rupa and JumBo at another time. Later on that same show, Kang JumBo was attacked from behind by the Guns For Hire, who used their weapons to destroy JumBo’s already injured knee. There were strong implications that the Estate were responsible for the assault. Although Jack and Dawkins would deny having anything to do with the attack on Kang JumBo, everyone from Penelope Cavendish to Ajay Rupa and many of the fans would accuse them of being responsible. The next week, B. Armstrong Ruby announced that JumBo’s injury was too severe for him to compete in the Ladder War at Crossfire, and his replacement would be none other than Jack Cavendish. This drew loud “bullshit” chants from the Philidelphia crowd.[citation needed] Jack and Dawkins’ response was to reveal the new Cavendish Estate football scarf, and to ask anyone who still believed in the Cavendish Estate to “show your colours”. At Crossfire, Jack Cavendish took part in the dangerous and unpredictable Ladder War. Due to the nature of the Ladder War, Dawkins soon made his presence felt, running in and attacking Buster Abbott with a Whitechapel Neckbreaker, and spending the majority of the match attempting to aid his employer.Jack came close to victory in the Ladder War, but in the end, it was Buster Abbott who was declared the winner. In the weeks before Crowning A Champion's Waist 2010, the Cavendish Estate would continue to challenge The Mountain and The Sky to a U.S. Tag Team title match. They would bring up that The Mountain and The Sky had become the longest reigning U.S. Tag Team Champions since the rebirth of the PGA, and then reminded the audience that the Estate were named the 2009 Tag Team of the Year in the WCN Awards, with the challenge being to truly decide who was the best team in the PGA. Ajay Rupa would bluntly refuse the challenge, and over the next few weeks, Jack and Dawkins would continue to challenge The Mountain and The Sky, with Rupa turning them away every time. On the 2/25/10 episode of Primetime Wednesday!, Jack and Dawkins teamed up with Brian Genius and MAKOTO (apparently due to Penny Cavendish's relationship with The Cool Kids) to take on Rupa, JumBo, Raijin Narukami and Brutal Chambers. The match itself ended with a big win for the Estate, when Dawkins achieved what many considered an upset by pinning Brutal Chambers following a series of devastating powerbombs. This was a big victory for Dawkins, who surprised everyone by shoving his own partner (Brian Genius) out of the way in order to defeat Chambers. On the 3/10/10 episode of the show, Marisol was announced as the new Assistant to B. Armstrong Ruby, and as one of her first acts in her new position, officially made the match for Crowning A Champion's Waist - The Mountain and The Sky vs. The Cavendish Estate in a 2 out of 3 falls match. This decision played off Marisol's friendship with both members of the Estate, as well as her implied pseudo-relationship with Dawkins. After the announcement, Cavendish and Dawkins thanked Ms. Flores and promised they would win the match and the tag team belts. Ms. Flores replied that she could not abuse her position to do them constant favours, so they had better hope they did. The next week, TCE replaced Rusty Cooledge and Josh Brown to again team with Brian Genius, and took on Brutal Chambers and The Mountain and The Sky in an impromptu main event match, which the Estate's team would win, albeit when Genius got the winning pinfall, 'stealing' the victory over Ajay Rupa from Dawkins in the same way Dawkins had done in the previous match. At Crowning A Champion's Waist, the Cavendish Estate's thirteen-month pursuit of the U.S. Tag Team Championship belts came to an end when they defeated The Mountain and The Sky in a 2 out of 3 falls match. The match was hailed as an instant classic and featured great performances from all four men involved. The Estate would surprise the PGA Omniverse by winning the match in two straight falls: after a thrilling first fall which the Estate won after the Gentleman's Degree on "The Prince of Mid-Air", the second fall became mostly Cavendish vs. Rupa, with both men doing their best to take out the other, even telling their tag team partners to stay out of it. After the two men battled back and forth and tried their best to come out on top, Ajay Rupa ended up trapped in the Lord of the Rings but refused to give up. Rupa absorbed a terrific amount of punishment, until Kang JumBo could no longer see his friend being hurt and threw the Cavendish Estate's scarf into the ring, to signify "throwing in the towel" and begin the Cavendish Estate's tag team title reign. In a backstage segment at Crowning A Champion's Waist, Dawkins would get into a confrontation with the 20th Century Boys when he objected to Gary Bolan flirting with Penny Cavendish. Bolan and Brandon O'Brien were later named the number one contenders to the U.S. Tag Team titles, and the Estate's first challengers. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** Whitechapel Neckbreaker (Torture rack neckbreaker) **''Gentleman's Degree'' (Backbreaker hold / diving knee drop combination) - with Jack Cavendish *'Signature moves' **Powerbomb **"Nutcracker" (Strong headbutt) - unofficial name **Canadian backbreaker rack **Stalling double underhook suplex **Ode to Woe (Dropkick to upside down suspended opponent) - with Jack Cavendish **Powerslam **Corner clothesline **Big left hand *'Nicknames' **"Butler Dawkins" **"The Hulk of Camden Town" - by Lucharesu.com *'Music' **The String Quartet Tribute to AFI - The Leaving Song Part II Personal life Although there has been some debate on whether the story is real or fabricated,it is said that in 2007, Dawkins was involved in an "unpleasant incident" that would cause Victor Cavendish to banish him from the estate. The exact details have never been fully revealed, and both Dawkins and Jack Cavendish have refused to talk about the situation. Rumours have been spread about every possibility; from Dawkins stealing from the Estate, to impregnating one of the housemaids, to punching Lord Cavendish, to more unsavoury suggestions involving a young Penny Cavendish. Jack stood by Dawkins during all of this, claiming that Dawkins could not be fired or face further punishment as he was now his butler, not his father's.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citing_sources citation needed Dawkins has several tattoos on his upper arms, including swallows, a skull, anchors and a stag's head. Dawkins was arrested in Manchester, England on September 17, 2006 after getting involved in a bar fight. He was never formally charged. Dawkins also allegedly had several brushes with the law in his younger years. As well as his long-time friendship with Jack Cavendish, Dawkins is said to be close with Jack's sister Penelope. Having known her for the majority of her life, Dawkins is said to almost consider her a sister of his own. Dawkins is of Caucasian descent. Championships and accomplishments *'Great British Wrestling' **GBW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jack Cavendish *'Professional Grappling Association ' **U.S. Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jack Cavendish *'Royal Institute of Professional English Butlers Annual Awards Gala' **Most Abysmal Butler, Valet or Steward 2006 *'Super Star Wrestling Tours' **British Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jack Cavendish *'Tyneside Wrestling Association ' **TWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jack Cavendish *'United Kingdom Championship Wrestling' **UKCW Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Jack Cavendish *'Wrestling Contemplator Year End Achievement Awards' **PGA Tag Team of the Year (2009, 2010) - with Jack Cavendish External links *Dawkins on Twitter Category:U.S. Tag Team Champions